Not Sleeping With Reid
by filmgurl2008
Summary: The reason why Derek Morgan didn't want to share a room with Spencer Reid. May have slight spoiler for 'EXIT WOUNDS'.


"_I'm not sleeping with Reid."_

What Morgan had said had been running through his mind for almost an hour now. He had no idea why his friend would suddenly decide he didn't want to share a room with him...they always shared a room when they were on cases, always.

He wondered if he had annoyed Morgan recently, if he had said something wrong, if he had made him mad, maybe he had just looked at him wrong...or maybe Morgan just didn't want to be around him anymore. Maybe Morgan just disliked him.

He couldn't help the frown that came over his face...that had to be it, Morgan didn't like him. But...they had known each other for years now, and not once had he got a feeling from Morgan that said he disliked him. He wanted to know why all of a sudden. Did Morgan really find him that annoying? Was he actually really that annoying? That dislikeable?

There was a knock at his door. He climbed from the bed lazily and made his way to the door; his hair a mess from his twisting on the bed, and his pyjama top also twisted, the top few buttons had come undone from all his moving about on the bed. He opened the door and his frown deepened. "What?"

Okay, he deserved that, Morgan decided. "Hey Reid, erm...you think I could come in for a minute?" Morgan asked quietly. He noticed Reid was frowning, but it sort of looked more like his sleepy annoyed look he would get when he was woke up for something other than work "Please?"

Spencer stepped aside. "Sure, it's not like you don't want to be in here with me, right." He mumbled as he shut the door behind Morgan and then made his way to the bed. He sat at the edge of the bed and stared up at Morgan –who was standing close to the bed, looking uncomfortable. "Was there something you wanted?" He asked and looked away from Morgan.

"C'mon kid, don't be like that." Morgan said dejectedly.

Spencer made a noise between a scoff and a huff. "_Don't be like that?_ Are you kidding me? Morgan, you said you didn't want to sleep with me...I thought we were friends."

"C'mon man, we are friends. You know that."

"No, Morgan, I _thought_ I knew that...but obviously I was wrong."

"Why? Because I don't want to share a room with you?"

"Yes!" Spencer said loudly. "That is exactly why. If we were friends, why wouldn't you want to share a room with me?" He asked, his hands gripping at the mattress.

Morgan stared down at Spencer for a moment before looking away and muttering, "I have my reasons, kid."

"Reasons, huh?" Spencer sighed annoyed and stood up from the bed. "Am I really that annoying to you? Do you dislike me now? Do you _hate_ me?" He asked with a hurt look on his face. "Is that your reason, because you hate me?"

"What? No, Reid, I don't _hate_ you. I could never hate _you_." Morgan said. He looked away from Spencer as he realised he had let the last few words slip out of his mouth.

Spencer frowned confused. "Then why did you say you didn't want to share a room with me?"

Morgan sighed; he knew if he didn't just spill now, Reid would only find out later...somehow. "I...you move about a lot in your sleep and you wear pyjama's that are too big so they move too, your shirt comes undone and your pants slip past your waist most of the time and you kick your cover off of you...so I can see everything all the time." He said quickly.

Spencer's cheeks burned bright red; he had no idea Morgan saw what state he was in while in bed...he was always the first to wake up out of the two, so he had time to straighten himself out before Morgan could see –or so he thought. Even though he was slightly embarrassed about what Morgan had said –and seen- he was angry and hurt. "You mean you don't want to sleep with me because you see my body? What, it disgusts you that much? I know my body doesn't compare to the great Derek Morgan's, but is it really that bad!" He said loudly, angrily...and he tried to keep the hurt out of it, but failed.

"Damn it, Spencer, shut up!" Morgan yelled. And Spencer shut up; mostly out of shock from hearing Morgan use his first name. "I never said that! It's because I see your body every time we're on a case and you're only a few feet away from me and I can't touch you." He watched Spencer's cheeks heat up again and he let out a deep breath, before looking away. After a short while he spoke again. "Sorry. I'll leave now." He turned to walk away but stopped when he felt Spencer's hand grab his.

"Wait...a-are you..." Spencer paused trying to wrap his head around what Morgan had said...after all, Morgan couldn't feel the same...not how he did...not the same...he just couldn't. "Are you saying you don't want to sleep with me, because you like me?"

"No, I'm saying I don't want to share a room with you because I want to _sleep_ with you, _because_ I like you." Morgan told him, looking towards the door.

Spencer smiled shyly; Morgan did feel the same. He tugged on Morgan's hand. "Could you...say that again, but this time, look at me while you do...you know, the part where you said you like me."

Morgan turned around to look at him with a shocked expression. "Wha-?" He started but was cut off by Spencer's lips pressed to his. He grabbed hold of Spencer's hips and pulled him closer, his lips opening against the younger man's and his tongue slipping into his open, awaiting mouth.

Spencer moaned against Morgan's mouth on his. He wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man's neck and held him close as their kiss deepened. He moaned whiningly when Morgan pulled away. They stared at each other for a moment, their breath mingling together as they tried to get it back and their minds racing as they tried to keep up with what was happening. "So...d-does this mean...y-you're going to sleep with me?" He asked, panting slightly.

Morgan grinned and chuckled lightly. "That depends in which way you mean it."

Spencer smiled back at him and pulled his head closer to his, whispering into his lips, "which way do you think I mean?" He pressed his body against Morgan's and moaned as their lips met again.

* * *

The End!

Thanks for reading and stuff...hoped you enjoyed!

As much as I love Criminal Minds, this is actually my first fic for it that isn't a crossover, so hope it was good! :D


End file.
